1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for displaying a three-dimensional image, and more particularly to a system and method for a three-dimensional image using a three-dimensional filter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, a variety of three-dimensional image display systems have recently been developed to display three-dimensional images or stereoscopic images.
Generally, in order to allow a viewer to effectively view a three-dimensional image, different images are applied to two eyes (i.e., the right and left eyes) of the viewer, and the right and left images are combined with each other in a brain of the viewer, such that the viewer can view a three-dimensional or stereoscopic image similar to a real image of an object.
In order to construct the three-dimensional image, a specific device capable of displaying different images on the right and left eyes of the viewer is required. A representative example of the above-mentioned specific device is a three-dimensional display based on linear polarization capable of splitting an image into several units using a three-dimensional (3D) glass.
However, the above-mentioned 3D display based on the linear-polarization has a disadvantage in that the viewer must it must wear the 3D glass.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an improved 3D display system has been recently developed by connecting a specific element for splitting an image into several units according to individual directions to a flat panel display (e.g., an LCD or PDP).
The above-mentioned improved 3D display system has been developed by a variety of autography schemes, for example, a Parallax scheme, an Integral photography scheme based on a microlens array sheet, and a Holography scheme based on interference phenomenon, etc.
However, the above-mentioned Parallax 3D display system can display a three-dimensional image in a single direction (i.e., a horizontal direction or a vertical direction), such that the user or viewer is unable to view a desired three-dimensional image in a variety of directions.
Although the above-mentioned Integral-photography 3D display system or the above-mentioned Holography 3D display system can display a three-dimensional image in all directions, they have a very large amount of data to be processed, resulting in the occurrences of a complicated system and a great number of errors.